Waiting for Superman
by KICT
Summary: Si la vida fuese una película esto, no terminaría sin un beso. [ROBxSTAR] (ONE-SHOT)


**Hola! **

**Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen. **

Ese día había colocado diligentemente el broche sobre su corazón, arregló por última vez sus borlas, se alejó unos pasos y lo examinó de pies a cabeza, todo estaba en orden. Paso lentamente sus dedos sobre su águila conmemorativa bañada en quién sabe qué, valorada en quién sabe cuánto. Sus dedos rozaron los suyos por última vez y sus labios se curvaron como lo había hecho desde la fatídica noticia.

La promesa inundó el cuarto por última vez, alimentándose del eco de su voz mientras avanzaba por la puerta, con los pasos pesados y con la incertidumbre rondando cada espacio de su mente.

Ella se limitó a mirar por la ventana, intentando grabar en su memoria cada movimiento, sombra y color, incluso su vaho contra el cristal. Estiró su mano y se despidió sonriente, orgullosa, como correspondía, aguantando las lágrimas y pidiendo deseos. Richard odiaba dejarla así, con la mirada perdida, inundada de dolor, con sus rizos gentilmente recogidos en un pequeño moño. ¡Cómo era posible que esto sucediera! ¿Cuánto más, se preguntó, cuánto más tendría que esperar para estar a su lado? Y su sonrisa, la forma en que sonreía lo destrozaba, cuántas ganas de correr y abrazarla, de quedarse a su lado. Para siempre. Porque el mundo simplemente no podía ser más injusto y arrebatarle aquello que amaba, se maldijo mentalmente, como siempre había estado buscando culpables cuando el único que existía era él. Levantó la mano, agitándola

— _Te prometo que volveré, Starfire. _— musitó, mitad pensamiento, mitad palabra. Bajo su mano y la apretó junto a la otra.

Las nubes jugaban entre ellas, así se imaginaba a sus niños, todos correteando de un lado a otro, con sus rizos alborotados o manchados de barro, saltando entre charcos en los días de verano, con hojas en sus cabellos en las tardes de otoño, abrigados de pies a cabeza armando muñecos de nieve, atrapando libélulas en las cálidas noches de primavera, sólo que ese día quizás nunca llegaría y aunque lo sabía mantenía las esperanzas.

Aún solía recordar cuando lo conoció, durante los primeros meses de su ausencia viajó a cada lugar en donde estuvieron, saboreó el último beso que recibió de su parte e intento olvidar; todo se había ido, ¿cuántas noches no había deseado despertar con amnesia? ¡Maldita, maldita vida! , odiaba recordar, recordar cada beso, cada abrazo, cada caricia, cada palabra, cada baile, cada lágrima hacia que su alma sangrara un poco más cada día … pero lo necesitaba, era lo único que la mantenía con vida. ¡Maldita sea! Extrañaba la sensación de despertar a su lado, de contemplarlo dormir, de sentir su respiración irregular a su lado; cada palabra de aliento guardada con precisión en su memoria que repetía constantemente para evitar olvidarlas. Cuanto había deseado olvidar. No podía escapar, una parte de ella se sentía vacía, incompleta. Pero él regresaría, ella lo sabía o al menos eso intentaba creer.

Kory abrió la puerta de golpe, tomó las llaves y salió a caminar, ¿hace cuánto que no salía de esas cuatro paredes? ¿Unos quince días? ¿Un par de meses? ¿Un año? ¿O más?

A veces parecía que las estrellas conspiraban en su contra, formando águilas, iniciales y demás, sacudió la cabeza como solía hacer, ella caminó debajo de la lluvia intentando contener la respiración a cada paso.

Si la vida fuese una película, se reprochaba ella, esto no terminaría sin un beso.

— ¡No es justo!

— Kory, calma… todo estará bien…

— ¿¡Todo va a estar bien!? Hay una guerra en progreso allá afuera ¿¡y me dices que todo va a estar bien!?

— Debo ir…entiende, es lo mejor…

— ¡¿Lo mejor para quién?! ¿¡Qué sucede si no regresas!?

— Yo volveré y en caso de que no…tú estarás bien, — El nudo en su garganta aumentaba, cada palabra, cada gesto, dolía más que cualquier cosa. Entrecerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza, se odiaría por el resto de la vida por lo que iba a decir —encontrarás-encontrarás a alguien que te haga feliz y…

— Ya te encontré a ti. Entiende. Jamás podré seguir adelante, siempre voy a amarte, siempre, aún después de que te hayas ido.— Recitó aquellas palabras grabadas en su memoria, sacadas de una extraña canción con la cual se habían conocido; la frustración era enorme, al igual que sus lágrimas, su rostro estaba húmedo pero Kory lloraría hasta que él aceptara quedarse en casa, a su lado y aunque ella sabía que eso no era cierto, era la mejor de las maneras para desahogarse, para empezar a acostumbrarse al dolor que le esperaba.

— Deberás ser fuerte…

— No seguiré adelante…— Demandó ella a media voz, sintiendo como su vida se reducía a pedazos.

La acercó hacia él y tarareó su canción favorita, limpiando cada una de sus lágrimas, recorriendo su rostro, con sus dedos llenos de aspereza marcados por horas interminables de trabajo, de una infancia en el mar atando nudos y levantando cajas…

Un auto la terminó de empapar y el recuerdo se desvaneció, al igual que su amado y Kory volvió a la realidad, a una oscura, tormentosa y esperanzada realidad.

Contó las estrellas, les dirigió un par de palabras a sus ángeles y recorrió el camino de regreso a casa, quizás en algún lugar él estaría pensando en ella. Quizás él se sentía solo y contaba las estrellas, tal vez en algún momento los meses que pasó en penumbra y soledad desparecerían y una nueva oportunidad aparecería frente a sus ojos. Algún día ella dejaría de decirse que simplemente se le hizo tarde como en alguna de sus citas y vendría a casa. Ella creía que algún día, si continuaba siendo fuerte saldría de aquel abismo en el que se encontraba porque él vendría a rescatarla, la llevaría en sus brazos y recorrerían la Galaxia. Sonrió ante la ocurrencia, el amor es como un relámpago, pensó ella, primero brilla para luego desaparecer.

Cerró los ojos intentando dormir, la cama estaba mojada y probablemente enfermaría pero ya no importaba, quizás así él vendría en sus sueños para cuidarla, y la estrecharía entre sus brazos…

— El sábado habrá un gran baile, me preguntaba…. si querías ir…— habí dicho él, con toda la sangre de su cuerpo concentrada únicamente en sus mejillas. Esperó pacientemente su repuesta, el sol iluminaba su rostro, etéreo pensó él, una beldad frente a sus débiles ojos irritados por el brillante sol.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Había respondido ella, radiante, estilando felicidad; él no supo que expresión traía puesto que la chica rió, seguramente tenía una sosa sonrisa, la típica sonrisa de un estúpido adolescente enamorado.

— Entonces… ¿qué te parece a las siete?

— Allí estaré, no llegues tarde.

Se despidió con una sonrisa inundada de felicidad, sus cabellos rojizos agitándose con el viento mientras desparecía por la autopista con su bicicleta.

El sueño se desvaneció, un ruido en la puerta y acto seguido ésta se abrió, dejando un general muy sorprendido, su superior se encontraba de pie frente a él, con expresión relajada y una imperceptible sonrisa.

Richard se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, saludando a su superior.

— Descanse, General. — dijo, un hombre de cabellos canos y voz apretada ante el saludo.

— ¿Problemas, señor?

— ¿Escucha eso, Grayson? — Ignoró por completo la informalidad disponiéndose a escuchar. A lo lejos pudo distinguir, un leve golpeteo, un ruido entre muchos otros. Pero sin nada especial. — ¡Son las campanas, hijo!— Richard le devolvió la mirada, confundido, sin saber exactamente qué hacer con dicha información , el hombre que residía frente a él continuó — Empaque sus cosas, soldado, por lo que sé hay alguien esperándolo en casa.

Una imperceptible sonrisa se adueñó del rostro demacrado por los años, de las noches de angustia y desesperación, ¡por fin! después de tanto tiempo él volvería a ver a su Starfire.

* * *

><p>Bueno y que tal? Quería experimentar, narrando en 3 persona, y no me salió muy bien que digamos, nop quedó como quería peor bueno... ¿algún consejo? Observaciones? El final es abierto, puede ocurrir cualquier cosa jeje.<p>

Me "inspiraron" varias canciones para escribir esto una de ellas es WAITING FOR SUPERMAN- DAUGHTRY, no estoy muy orgullosa de esto pero tengo una gripe mundana y los ojos se me cierran XD, por cietro he estado intentando publicar y siempre que lo hago los guiones simplemente desaprecen, y no se como puedo evitar esto, tienen algún consejo? gracias de antemano.

No recuerdo las otras canciones, espero que me puedan disculpar. AMNESIA- KEVIN, KARLA Y LA BANDA *versión en español* . GONE, GONE, GONE- PHILLIP PHILLIPS ... ya no recuerdo, tengo esta nota hecha una sopa XD

Gracias por leer.


End file.
